The Mk 41 Vertical Launching System (VLS) is a canister launching system that provides a rapid-fire launch capability against hostiles. The US Navy currently deploys MK 41 VLS on AEGIS-equipped Ticonderoga-class cruisers and Spruance- and Arleigh Burke-class destroyers, and plans to use it on next generation of surface ships. Additionally, MK 41 VLS is the choice of eight other international navies, including Canada, Japan, Germany, Turkey, Spain, Netherlands, Australia and New Zealand.
The basic element of the MK 41 VLS is an eight-cell launcher module. Each module is a complete, standalone dual-redundant launcher. Each module includes a launch control system, gas management system, missile canisters, ballistic deck & hatches with deluge and sprinklers, and walkways. Electronic equipment mounted on the 8-Cell Module monitors the stored missile canisters and the module components and assists in launching the missiles. Modules can be combined to form launchers tailored in size to meet individual combatant mission requirements. For example, The MK 41 VLS is currently deployed at sea in 13 different configurations, ranging from a single module with eight cells to a system having 16 modules with 128 cells.
Three components are required for firing a missile using the MK 41 VLS: a Weapon Control System (WCS), a Launch Control Unit (LCU), and a Launch Sequencer (LS). This architecture is depicted in FIG. 1 and described below.
Weapon Control System 100 is the man-machine interface for the MK 41 VLS weapons system.
Launch Sequencer 104, which is a part of the eight-cell launcher module, is the communication link between the upstream fire control systems and the missile itself.
Launch control unit 102, which is part of the eight-cell launcher module, maintains simultaneous interfaces with the various weapon control systems to provide simultaneous multi-mode launch coordination and reports inventory and launcher status. During normal operations, each Launch Control Unit 102 controls half of Launch Sequencers 104 in the launcher module. But if one of Launch Control Units 102 is offline, the other assumes control of all Launch Sequencers 104 in the launcher.
Launch Control Unit 102 contains a software component called the “Launch Control Computer Programs” (“LCCP”). This software component supports communication with Weapons Control System 100 over two NTDS serial communication lines, one for each direction. The LCCP support two-way communications with Launch Sequencer 104 over a redundant Ethernet LAN.
When a launch order is given, Weapons Control System 100 sends a signal to one of two parallel Launch Control Units 102 (only one of which is depicted) in each eight-cell launcher module. The Launch Control Unit then issues pre-launch and launch commands for the selected missile. Launch Sequencer 104 responds to the commands (issued by Launch Control Unit 102) by preparing the eight-cell missile module and missiles for launch and then launching the selected missile.
The MK-41 VLS has been in production since 1982 and is continually upgraded to incorporate new technology. Yet, in the MK-41 VLS, as in most launch systems, there is a dependency or fixed operational relationship between Weapons Control System 100 and Launcher Sequencer 104. This dependency arises from the use of proprietary and non-open protocols and services, as provided by Launch Control Unit 102.
As a consequence of the fixed operational relationship between the Weapons Control System and the Launch Sequencer, the architecture of the launch system is not flexible. That is, it is not scaleable for single cell launchers or other variations. It will support only one type of launch system (e.g., the MK41 VLS, etc.) and is platform dependent (i.e., operating system and processor). This limits the ability to incorporate new technologies into the MK-41 VLS and, to the extent that such integration is even possible, substantially complicates the integration process.
What is needed, therefore, is launching-system architecture that has a flexible framework that enables it to adapt to different launch systems, weapon control systems, and the like.